Why Is Everything So Hard?
by Carrina Carnarvon
Summary: M/C, R/R Chapter 4 now up. Will Phoebe come home? Monica discovers she is pregnant, Ross and Rachel decide to get back together, Joey proposes, Phoebe gets depressed. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Friends does NOT belong to me.  
  
More chapters coming!  
  
All six of the friends were sitting around Central Perk. "I've got a date with a really hot girl tonight," said Joey. The gang made no response, it had been a long day and everyone was tired. "If she's so hot, does she catch on fire?" asked Phoebe, laughing. "Uh.Pheebs?" said Ross. "Ok, Ok, so I'm not the comedian of the group." she replied. Back at Monica and Chandler's, Mon had just come back from shopping. "Hi honey," she called," I'm back. Come see what I bought." "Aw, do I have to?" asked Chandler jokingly, walking out of the bedroom. Monica gave Chandler a kiss and emptied out the multiple shopping bags. "I bought pants, skirts, shoes, shirts, more shoes and a swimsuit!" Monica exclaimed. "As tempting as that swimsuit sounds, how much did you spend?" asked Chandler. "I don't want to say...but it might have been around 600 dollars," Monica said, quietly. Chandler couldn't believe his ears. 600 dollars, on clothes! What a waste. "You spent $600 on clothing? You know money is tight around her Monica, so you're solution is to go out and buy pants, shoes, shirts more shoes and a bathing suit?" yelled an angry Chandler. "Whoa, calm down," yelled Monica, "You have +o say in what I spend my money on!" Now really mad, Chandler started to pace the room. "You're money? How can you think of it as your money? You KNOW half of it's mine!" "Yeah, but let's face it. I work WAY harder than you do!" yelled Monica. Heading for the door, Chandler said "That's it. I'm out of here!" With that, he slammed the door and left. Monica stomped her foot really hard, hurting it a little and ran to her room, slamming the door even harder than Chandler had. "AAAHHH!!!" she screamed, angrily.  
  
Joey was getting nervous because his date still hadn't arrived. When she finally did, he could not believe how beautiful she was. (To help you visualize, imagine Lauren is played by Debra Messing (Will & Grace) "Hey Lauren, you look great!" Joey said Lauren smiled and sat down. "Thank you. You look nice," Lauren replied. Joey and Lauren's date continued long into the night, and both of them had a great night.  
  
Ross was alone in his apartment, except for Emma, who had just gone down for her nap. He sat on the couch sipping a beer waiting for Rachel to come pick her up. Phoebe walks in. "Hey Ross. What's up?" she asks. Ross raises his finger to his mouth and makes a sshh noise. "Not too much, Emma just went down for her nap, though, so be quiet." "You know, Ross, I couldn't help but notice how our group is splitting up into couples. Like, Monica and Chandler, Joey and. well whoever he's dating, and you and Rachel, it's sad.for me, at least," Phoebe whispered. "Me and.me and Rachel? You really think we're a couple?" answers a bewildered Ross. Phoebe nods and takes a step closer to Ross. "Sure, why not?" Not exactly sure what she was doing, Phoebe advances on Ross and kisses him. He enjoys it for a moment but then remembers Emma and Rachel and says "Sorry, Pheebs, I can't. I'm still.in love with Rachel." A shocked Phoebe quickly leaves Ross' apartment only to see Rachel waiting outside the door. "Ross still loves me?" she says, quietly.  
  
Ok, so that's all for Chapter 1. Please review and if you like it I'll post Chapter 2. Ooh, the possibilities.Will Ross and Rachel get back together? Will Chandler and Monica make up? .. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bumps in the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends! It's not mine.  
  
( Ok, so this is the second chapter to my story. Hope you like it!!!! Please review!!! (  
  
Joey and Lauren are sitting together in the brown chair at his apartment talking.  
  
"So, Lauren, do you have any hobbies or anything?" asks Joey, hugging her tight.  
  
"Yeah...I like to read and swim and stuff, but I love to watch that lame show Baywatch with a cold beer and a meatball sub!" she says, laughing.  
  
Joey smiles and says, "I love you."  
  
Joey and Lauren have been sitting in his apartment for a long time and he suddenly realizes how late it is. He can't believe he had this much fun with a girl, out of the bedroom. He thought she must be the one for him.  
  
"Lauren, it's way past midnight.I should take you home.I don't want you in a cab this late," he says, protectively.  
  
"Oh, thank you. That's so sweet, but you know what might be more fun?" she says, raising her eyebrows?  
  
Knowing immediately * what * she was talking about, he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom saying, "Yeah, baby!"  
  
The next day, Ross was alone in his apartment, except for Emma, who had just gone down for a nap. He was sitting on the couch quietly watching TV when Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Hey Ross, what's up?" she asks.  
  
"Not much, but be quiet, Emma just went down for her nap." replies Ross.  
  
Phoebe smiles and takes a step closer to Ross.  
  
"You know, Ross, I've always found you very good looking," says Phoebe.  
  
"Really?" Ross asks, looking pleased with himself.  
  
Nodding, Phoebe says "Well yeah, in a dinosaur geek sort of way."  
  
Ross nods and shrugs his shoulders, not really caring anyways.  
  
"Ross, I couldn't help but notice how our group is splitting up.you know, with Chandler and Monica, Joey and his daily date, it's sad," whispers Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe takes another few steps closer to Ross, and not really knowing what she's doing, leans in and kisses him. Ross kisses back for a moment, but then pushes her away and says "Sorry, Phoebe. I can't. I'm still.I'm still in love with Rachel."  
  
Rachel, standing outside of Ross' apartment, could not believe her ears. She simply comes over to see her daughter and finds out Ross is in love with her? Wow. Rachel didn't know what to do. It was too hard. Did she really want to go down that road with Ross again? He was a great guy, and they were good together.it was too overwhelming for Rachel. Sucking up all her courage, she opens the door and said "You still love me, Ross?"  
  
Knowing it was her time to leave, Phoebe quickly leaves Ross' apartment, feeling guilty for kissing him.  
  
"I've always loved you, Rach, but I guess having Emma and everything just brought it out," Ross says.  
  
"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, Ross, but I really don't know what to do with this right now," Rachel replies, on the verge of tears.  
  
Ross nods, and hugs her, knowing exactly how she felt. It was just like the time Rachel told him she loved him after his marriage to Emily..  
  
"I should go," says a quiet Rachel, and she was gone.  
  
Monica was worried sick. It was now 3 am and Chandler still wasn't home. She knew he was mad, but for him to stay out this late? It just wasn't normal. Monica felt terrible about all the horrible things she had said to him.  
  
"I don't deserve him," she thought," I am a terrible person."  
  
On top of all the guilt Monica was feeling, she had a secret. A big secret, one she hadn't even told Chandler yet. Mon supposed she should as soon as he came home. The soft click of the door closing and footsteps across the floor told Monica that Chandler was home. He quietly walked into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mon," he said  
  
"For what? I'm the one who should be sorry.and I am," she says.  
  
"It's Ok, I totally overreacted," Chandler replies, hugging Monica.  
  
Smiling, Monica knew it was time to tell her secret.  
  
"Oh, and Chandler?" she asks sweetly.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" he answers.  
  
( Ok, so that's the end of Chapter 2. I really, sincerely hope you liked it. Please review and I'll post the next chapter by the end of the week.if you like it. I really hate to leave it at such a cliffhanger, actually I don't, but it makes it more interesting. Ok.so please, please, PLEASE review my story!!!!! ( 


	3. Chapter 3: The Rain Has Stopped

Ok, so chapter 3 is now up. I think this will end in the next chapter. I'm gonna start this story a bit before where it ended in chapter 2 so it makes more sense. Oh yeah, and I DO NOT own ANY of the Friends characters.  
  
Smiling, Monica knew it was time to tell her secret. "Oh, and Chandler?" she asks sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, Mon, what is it?" he answers.  
  
'Chandler, I'm pregnant.'  
  
Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? I mean, he knew how, but still how? Chandler stood still, worrying about this baby, and then he thought, "I have no reason to be scared-I should be happy-I'm going to have a baby!"  
  
"Monica, I'm so happy for us!" she said, hugging his wife tight.  
  
"I'm so happy-I was sure you would freak out. I'm so glad you didn't. I love you so much, Chandler, and I am really, really sorry," she said, apologetically.  
  
"Monica, just let it go-it's Ok. I forgive you. And I love you to." answers Chandler.  
  
Joey was in love with Lauren more than he thought possible. She was fantastic, and absolutely perfect for him. He supposed she loved him, too, but wasn't too sure. He had told all his friends about his plan to ask her a VERY important question, and they all supported him 100%-well, Phoebe supported him about 95%.  
  
"Lauren, I love you so much. We belong together," says Joey.  
  
"I know we do, I guess.and Joey, I love you too!" gushed Lauren.  
  
Joey was so happy-she loved him! She actually loved him.the most beautiful woman he had ever met-in real life-actually loved him. He took a deep breath and knew it was time.  
  
"Lauren Smith" says Joey  
  
"It's Marshall," corrects Lauren.  
  
Joey hits himself for being stupid, composes him self and says,  
  
"Lauren, you know I love you. And you know we belong together.and I know we've only been on 3 dates, but it just seems right. Lauren Marshall, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Joey, it's so, so sweet of you to ask.and you know I'd say yes in a second, but it's just so fast.I've barely even known you a week, Joey," she says, looking sad, and holding Joey's hand.  
  
Joey had suspected she would react like this, but wasn't giving up just yet.  
  
"I know, Lauren. Believe me, I know. But why does speed have to matter? You haven't known me that long, an believe me, I'm not the guy who just proposes to every girl, I know you're right for me, and that we belong together, and I know I've said that like a million times, Lauren, but it's true. Please, say yes," Joey pleaded.  
  
"I love you to, Joey.so yes!!! I will marry you, Joey Tribbiani!" she said, as happily as possible.  
  
Joey and Lauren stood up; he hugged her and then kissed her. He couldn't believe how happy he was.just imagine, he was marrying a beautiful, fantastic woman.wow.  
  
Rachel was walking aimlessly around Central Park. She just couldn't believe that he loved her. But for her to get back together with Ross? What if it didn't work out? She could never do that to poor little Emma. Then again, who's to say it wouldn't work out? It could end up being everything that she ever wanted, and Emma would have a real family.a family. Rachel made her decision. She ran to Ross' place as fast as she could. She knocked on the door, excitedly anticipating the future. Ross opened the door and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," he says.  
  
"Ross, when you told me you loved me, it.it opened a gate. It made me realize I still have some strong feelings for you, not totally in love, but I know I'll get there."  
  
Ross smiled even bigger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ross only wished he hadn't ruined things with Rachel before and they didn't lose those 7 years.  
  
"I don't want to run into anything to quick," said Rachel, "You've hurt me in the past, and I do want to get back together. I think though that we should talk everything over, and make sure it works this time."  
  
"Sounds great. That's exactly what I want. I'm so happy Emma's going to have a real family!"  
  
"Me too, Ross. Me too."  
  
Phoebe's head was in a mess. Sure, she was happy for Joey, but she had always figured that somewhere down the road, the two of them would get together. And now he was getting married-it was so hard. All the years she had known Joey, she always saw him as her backup, her safety net. Now, when he was taken, would she end up alone? Die an old maid while all her friends were happy and married? Phoebe screamed, and thought, "I need to get out of here.I really need to leave New York." She packed up a few bags, left a message on Monica's (answering) machine, and headed for the airport. With all her hard-earned money she had saved from collecting pop cans on the street when she was a kid, Phoebe bought a one-way plane ticket to California. Hollywood, to be exact. "If I can't have a boyfriend, I'll just settle for being famous," she thought, boarding the plane. 


	4. Chapter 4: Phoebe, Won't You Please Come...

OK, Chapter 4 is up, it's probably the last one unless I keep updating this. It pretty much revolves around Phoebe, which is Ok, since she wasn't in much of the other chapters. Please R&R.  
  
Phoebe walked off the plane feeling more relaxed already, she knew it would help to leave New York. Feeling like she'd better call Monica and tell her where she is, Phoebe headed to the nearest phone booth, dropped in a quarter, and dialed her number.  
  
"Hello, Geller-Bing Residence," answered Monica, formally.  
  
Phoebe laughed at how uptight Monica was, even answering her phone. "Hi, Monica? It's Phoebe," says Phoebe. "Phoebe? Where are you? We're all worried sick!" answers a worried Monica. 'Really? You are? I'm in California.I really had to get away." "California? Phoebe, are you crazy? Come home," says Monica.  
  
Sighing, Phoebe says, "Monica, it's not that easy. I'm feeling really depressed-all my friends are dating, are married, or are getting married, and I'm not.I'm 33 years old and I'm still single and I've barely had a serious relationship. I need to start over.in California,"  
  
"Sorry, Pheebs," says Monica, "but you can't go running off to California whenever you get upset."  
  
"I know, I know. I guess I'm acting like a coward.which really isn't me, at all. Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll come home soon," answers Phoebe.  
  
"Please do, Phoebe. We miss you, and I really, really want you to come back to New York. You'll meet a guy, I promise."  
  
"Ok, I guess you're right," says Phoebe, sighing," but it's so nice here. I think I'll stay a week-as a holiday- and then come back. You never know who I'll meet.I hear Brad Pitt hangs around here a lot.."  
  
"That's great, Phoebe. Call me later," replies Monica.  
  
"Ok, I will. Bye," Phoebe says.  
  
"Oh, wait! Joey says he wants to talk to you," Monica shouts.  
  
"Ok, put him on," says Pheebs, as she drops in another quarter.  
  
"Hi, Phoebe? It's Joey. I don't want you to say anything, I'm just going to talk. I know that you're bummed out about me and Lauren getting married, and I've always thought there was something great between us, but it's just not the time for that. Who knows, maybe my marriage won't work. But Pheebs, I want you to know, I will always have a soft spot for you in my heart, I love you," he says, running out of breathe.  
  
Just as Phoebe was about to reply, "I love you to, Joey," the phone clicked, telling her he had hung up.  
  
"I'm going home," thought Phoebe," and I'm going to meet a great guy, who will love me, and I'll be just as happy as all of them."  
  
"I'm going home," she says out loud, "Yay!"  
  
The End  
  
On Phoebe's flight to New York, she meets a great guy named Kyle, who she hits it off with and begins to date, who knows, maybe they'll get married! Ross and Rachel work everything out and get back together, and Joey and Lauren have a beautiful wedding. Monica and Chandler give birth to a beautiful baby girl named Dawn-Camryn.  
  
I might later write another chapter of all the Friends after all of this has happened, a few years in the future, but I don't know yet. Please review, and tell me if you liked it!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Three Years Later

This story takes place 3 years after the end of Chapter 4. I hope you like it, and please review!!!! (  
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own Friends.  
  
Monica is in her apartment when Rachel walks in, carrying Emma.  
  
"Hey Mon. How's Kristy?" asks Rachel as she walks in.  
  
Monica smiles, thinking of how much she loves little Kristy. She and Chandler had had a little girl, Kristina Camryn Bing, and they both loved her unconditionally.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. She's in her room, if Emma wants to play," Monica replies.  
  
Wriggling herself out of Rachel's arms, Emma exclaims,  
  
"Yeah, I want to play with Kristy!"  
  
Rachel laughs at her daughter, and watches her run into her former bedroom.  
  
"So, Rachel, I'm so happy for you and Ross! I can't believe you're getting married!" exclaims Monica.  
  
"Yes, I know. It's really exciting, isn't it? I just know it's going to work this time.I can feel it. And it's going to be so great for Emma, to have her parents married." Rachel replies.  
  
Monica walks to the fridge and pulls out some ice tea for her and Rachel. While filling the glasses, she says,  
  
"Have you set a date for the wedding yet?"  
  
"Monica! Geez, I've been engaged for like a day, of course I haven't!" Rachel says.  
  
"Oh. I'm.sorry?"  
  
"Oh, don't be. It's going to be on August 15th."  
  
Monica rolls her eyes at Rachel, thinking that even she, Monica, wouldn't have her wedding day picked out on her first day of being engaged.  
  
Joey loved waking up with Lauren by his side. It was comforting to him to have her warm body there. On his wedding day, Joey was overloaded with happiness, and ever since then, every day had been the best of his life. Joey was extremely grateful to be spending his life with a girl like Lauren.  
  
"I love you, Lauren," whispers Joey.  
  
"I know, Joey," Lauren replies, sounding annoyed. Lauren truly did love Joey with all her heart, but lately, it seemed like he was really smothering her with the constant "I love you-s" She figured she should be grateful he loved her so much, and knew there were wives who never got told "I love you," but still, it sort of got on her nerves.  
  
"I love you too, Joey, and I really wish I could stay, but I have work," says she. Lauren groans as she gets out of bed, and heads for the shower. Joey watches her leave in only her bra and thong, thinking, "Damn, my wife is hot!"  
  
"Laur, I have an audition and I'm gonna be late, so I've got to go, and I'll see you tonight," shouts Joey.  
  
"Ok, great. Have a good day.bye!" Lauren shouts back from the shower.  
  
Phoebe woke up late, having slept in. She noticed Kyle wasn't in the bed, and he wasn't in the apartment either. In the kitchen, making breakfast, Phoebe spots a note taped to the fridge. Phoebe, I've gone to work early, and will be home around five or six. I'm taking you out for dinner at the Boardwalk Café, so make sure you look pretty! ;) (Not that you already aren't) If you want to call me, my work number is 585- 7824. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight, and I'll miss you every moment today. Love, Kyle.  
  
Phoebe smiled; Kyle was such a sweetie and she loved him so much. Suddenly remembering she had promised Monica she'd baby-sit Kristy, Phoebe hurriedly got dressed and caught a cab to Mon's building. As she waited to be buzzed in, Joey came walking out the door.  
  
"Hey, Phoebe. You here to see Monica?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah. Baby-sitting Kristy," replies Phoebe, quickly.  
  
Things had been weird between Joey and Phoebe the past few years, ever since that phone call where he told her he loved her. Phoebe knew it was mostly in a friendly way, but deep, deep down they both wished it were more than that. "Ok, well, bye!" Phoebe says, cheerily.  
  
"See you later," says Joey, hailing a cab.  
  
Rachel and Emma leave Monica's after lunch, and Rachel can't wait to get home. Ever since Ross proposed, she looks forward the whole day to seeing him again.  
  
"Hey you," Rachel coos at Ross.  
  
"Hi Rach. You have a good day?" asks Ross.  
  
"Yep, even better now with you," she replies.  
  
Smiling, Ross passionately kisses Rachel. A disgusted Emma sees, and runs off to her room thinking, "Yuck."  
  
Ring, ring, ring, ring. It was the phone. Picking it up, Rachel greets,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Rachel? It's Lauren."  
  
"Oh, Lauren, hi. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Congratulations on the proposal," says Lauren.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Rachel replies.  
  
"Anyway, I just called to ask.about Joey. Um, with any of his past girlfriends, did he.was he.did he, like, smother them?" Lauren asks.  
  
"What, with like a pillow or something?" asks Rachel.  
  
"Oh, no, no. Like the other way.relationship-wise."  
  
"Oh. Oh, no way. He was never with a girl long enough to smother her! Oops.shouldn't have said that," says Rachel, stupidly.  
  
"Really? Oh. Ok, um.Rachel, I know we're not really that close, but I did something really stupid, and I think I should tell someone, so it might as well be you," Lauren says, uncomfortably.  
  
"Ok, shoot. What is it?"  
  
"Well, you know Joey's being awfully smother-y, he's constantly telling me how much he loves me, and it's sweet and everything, but man, enough is enough. So, today, at work, I was feeling.well, I don't know how I was feeling, or what I was thinking, but I.I kissed a guy," admits Lauren.  
  
"You mean Joey?" Rachel asks.  
  
"No, I mean I kissed another man.a man who is not Joey," she stammers.  
  
"Oh. Oh my god. How could you.he's going to die, he loves you so much. How are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of.not."  
  
"Lauren, I'm not going to get in the middle of this. Personally, I think you should tell Joey. I won't, but I seriously think you should."  
  
"I know I should. It's just so hard. I didn't mean to hurt him, and I do, really love him so much, and I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Rachel asks.  
  
"I don't know. I guess because I am a stupid, stupid woman who doesn't deserve such a loving husband."  
  
"Come on, Lauren. Don't beat yourself up. It was just one kiss, I'm sure he'll understand, you just need to explain to him how you're feeling."  
  
"Ok. I will, as soon as I see him next.I better have lots of sandwiches and beer read," says Lauren, " Thanks, Rachel. You're a really good friend. Thanks for helping me."  
  
"Oh, no problem. Bye!" Rachel hangs up the phone.  
  
Walking to the living room, Rachel sits down next to Ross, who is watching TV.  
  
"Lauren cheated on Joey," she blurts out.  
  
"What? That's awful!!" Ross replies.  
  
"I know. And it just reminds me, that you did it to me. Ross, would you ever cheat on me? Again?"  
  
"Rach, we've talked about this. No. Absolutely not, not in a million years. I love you so much, and you love me, and I would never, ever do anything to ruin that.especially now that we're engaged and have Emma," soothes Ross.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ross. It makes me feel so much better when you say that."  
  
"I love you, Rachel. I love you more than anything in the world," he says.  
  
All of the gang, including Lauren and Kyle, are sitting around Central Perk. Lauren explained to Joey about the kiss, and how incredibly sorry she was, and after a few hours, he understood and forgave her, and promised to lay off a bit.  
  
"Everybody, Kyle and I have an announcement!" exclaims Phoebe.  
  
Looking excited, Phoebe takes Kyle's hand and says,  
  
"We're engaged! Kyle asked me to marry him!" she yells.  
  
"Really? / That's great! " from everybody.  
  
"I'm thinking the 15th of August would be a great day to get married," says Phoebe.  
  
"Um Pheebs? That's my wedding day!" Rachel exclaims.  
  
"Oh! Double wedding! It'll be so much fun!" Phoebe says.  
  
In unison, Ross and Rachel say,  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ok, that's the end. I don't know if you liked it or not, so please review. There probably won't be another chapter, but I can always add another.if you like it. So PLEASE review!!!! ( 


End file.
